


The Scoundrel

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a smuggler, Ben Solo is best friends with Poe & Kaydel, F/M, HanLeiaesque, NSFW, and he's force sensitive, and one helluva pilot, because its what he deserves, overall Ben Solo is smug and a lot like his father, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Being an outstanding pilot runs through the Skywalker-Solo blood. Ben Solo is an excellent pilot and smuggler, just like his father, Han, who finally hands down the beloved Millennium Falcon to his son. On his first ever smuggling run on his very own, things don't go according to plan and he gets himself into trouble... Only to be saved by a recognizable face, one he's more than happy to see. A princess.





	1. The Falcon

It was a name known throughout the galaxy, or even possibly, the entire universe. It was a name that brought hope to those who needed it. It was almost like the name of a god, a sort of celestial being. _Ben Solo_ —the galaxies most finest smuggler—and hero. His name shined across the galaxy as if it were the brightest star in the universe. After all, being well known ran through his family history. His mother, father, uncle... grandparents. He was destined for greatness.

And he was the greatest. An excellent pilot and a well rounded man that brought happiness to those who loved him. Some liked to say he was the greatest pilot amongst the Resistance—even if he wasn't a true member—and plenty begged to differ with the Black Leader pilot Poe Dameron when it came to who was the best pilot. But, he didn't mind, competition with Ben Solo was the greatest. After all, that was his best friend.

Ben Solo was a name for the books, a name that would go down in history, just like the rest of his family.

"Ben Solo..." A little boy around the age of nine spoke with such enthusiasm. Hands extended out as he stood before five other children. His hair was as yellow as the sun shining down on him and skin as white as the sand beneath his boot-covered feet. "The legend."

Releasing a wave of gasps, the five children exchanged looks. They knew that name all too well. And, to them, Ben Solo was their superhero.

"Do you know him?!" A seven year old little girl with hair as black as night and eyes as blue as the ocean a distance away from them spoke in awe. "My big sister has seen him in person once before!" She nodded eagerly.

"Know him?" The little boy questioned. "I met him!" He exclaimed as more gasps followed. "He saved me and a bunch of others from the hands of The Monster!"

"Really?!" Another boy, about seven years old with red hair and big green eyes gawked.

"Yes! I remember it as if it were yesterday... It was night time and a storm was raining on the hut we were held in. The thunder roared and the lightning shook the ground beneath us. We were all afraid... Hungry, thirsty, shivering. The Monster had left and we knew that when he'd come back, it would be a nightmare. But... he never came back." He spoke with his hands extended out. "A noise was heard from outside. BAM! ROAR!" He shouted as the kids jumped. "Something was happening... Then, the door to the hut swung open and there stood a figure in the darkness, their silhouette appearing when lightning had struck. Two figures followed behind, just as tall... one was much more taller. Easily seven feet."

"CHEWBACCA!" The kids shouted as the little boy nodded.

"They took one step in and there he was... in all his glory. The hero, himself, Ben Solo!" Hearing oo's and ah's, he nodded. "He stood there almost as if he were the greatest superhero of all time. And, to me, he is. He saved us all, he even caught The Monster!"

"Wow!" A little girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes clapped, just about the same age as the boy narrating his story.

"Ben Solo freed us all from being enslaved. And, when were released, I saw that The Monster was held tied up and being taken away to be put away. He was furious and called Ben Solo... _The Scoundrel_."

* * *

 

"Thank the stars that went smoothly." Han Solo said as he took the co-pilot seat of his beloved _Millennium Falcon_. Not too long ago he had allowed his little—yet not so little anymore—bandit to take the pilot's seat. It was in his sons veins, he was meant to be one of the greatest pilots of all time. After all, it ran through the Skywalker-Solo blood.

"Oh, save it, old man. This isn't like the past where you constantly got caught smuggling. It isn't like your time with Chewie." Hearing a roar come from behind him, the young man who had taken the pilots seat—the one and only Ben Solo—spoke up before waving a hand over to the Wookiee. "Relax, Chewie, I'm not putting the blame on you."

Letting out another roar, Han rolled his eyes at the remarks his best friend was making as he manned his side of the panel on the Falcon. His son was far too much like him—look wise and characteristic wise—except his son had much darker hair and a skin full of beauty marks and freckles.

Looking over his shoulder, Ben grinned over to Chewie. "I think it's the old man's fault that you two always got caught." Ben pointed his thumb while covering the side of his mouth with one hand.

"This old man can hear you perfectly fine, kid." Han bitterly spoke as Ben chuckled, giving Chewie a wink before turning back ahead to help his father. Shaking his head, Chewie leaned back in his seat as Ben jumped to light-speed before putting the ship on auto-pilot.

"I'm just messing with you, old man." Ben shrugged before sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head as the sleeves of his off-white tunic hugged his biceps.

Sighing, Han lifted his focus up to the window, eyeing the streaks of blue and white that passed them by. "Kid, we've got to talk." He breathed, Ben's dark eyebrows instantly furrowing as his smile dropped, he was suddenly feeling uneasy. Whenever Han said _we've got to talk_ , it was always serious and nothing good.

"W- What about?" Ben stuttered as he lowered his arms, looking over at Han.

Hearing his sons change of tone, Han rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax, it's nothing bad." Han waved a hand as Ben let out a sigh in relief. "My time has come... I hate to say it, but, things come to an end and I know your mother misses me a whole lot. I don't get to see her all that often and I feel terrible for it."

"Alright... What's happening?" Ben questioned.

"Kid, I think it's time I hand over the Falcon to you. I cant keep smuggling forever, not when I have a wife at home... not when I'm sadly getting old. And definitely not when I have a son who could carry on my legacy and do it better." Han admitted as he turned to face his _bandit_.

"H- Hand over?" Ben stuttered again, heart skipping a beat as Han nodded.

"I can't say I'm officially retiring, I know I never will. I'll join you here and there, but, it's all on you now. It's your job to keep this old ship running. To take good care of her. She is your responsibility now... as well as your prized possession." Seeing Ben's eyes widen as he stayed silent, Han sighed. "You are officially the captain of this ship."

Staring blankly at his father, lips lightly parted, Han's eyebrows narrowed. Ben was not one to be quiet, he was very expressive and very loud—much like his mother. It was odd to see him this quiet. But, maybe Ben wasn't ready for it, maybe he thought it was too soon and that's why he- "OH, YES!" - _I stand corrected_ , Han thought as his eyebrows lifted. "YES!" Ben jumped out of his seat. "This is a dream come true! I've dreamt for so long about this! I thought it would happen when I was 40! But 15 years earlier is a whole lot better!"

Eyeing his son jump in excitement, Han shook his head. "Okay, okay, relax."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ben nodded eagerly before grabbing his father's face and smacking a kiss against his forehead.

"Okay, Ben, calm down..." Han said, grabbing Ben's hands before he stood up.

"I won't fail you, old man. I promise you that." Ben spoke confidentially with a toothy grin, the indents of his dimples showing deeply.

"I know you won't, kiddo." Han grinned before pulling his beloved son into a tight embrace. "You never do." Letting out a small roar of a cheer, Chewie stood up and joined the two in a hug.

Returning to the Resistance base and landing the Falcon, the three men were greeted by a familiar face—a mother, a wife, and a friend—the general herself, Leia Organa.

Her hair was styled over her head as she wore a smirk, eyeing her three favorite beings in the galaxy—excluding one who had been off training a future generation of Jedi. "It's good to have you three back." Leia spoke, arms wide open.

Rushing over to his mother before anyone else could, Ben hunched over and engulfed her in a hug, one that had her laughing from his eagerness. Ben was very much a mamas boy as he was a papas boy, but he saw his father more than he did his mother, so when it came to that time of seeing her again, he always took advantage. And so did she, Leia knew very well her son would run off and do what he does best yet again. After all, she was informed about the handing over of the Falcon.

"Hi, angel." Leia greeted as she ran her fingers through her sons hair, breathing him in and enjoying his presence while it lasted.

"Hi, ma." Ben grinned with his eyes shut, turning his head to kiss her cheek before he pushed back and stood straight.

"So your father finally did the thing, I'm assuming." Leia said as she walked over to Han and greeted him with a sweet kiss and a tight hug.

"Sadly." Han sighed as Ben rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad, this means I get to see more of my favorite smuggler. Well... second favorite, Ben's my first." Leia teased as she went over to greet Chewie. "Hello, Chewie." She smiled as he roared back happily.

"If anyone is glad, it's me. It's about damn time the old man retired." Ben winked over to his father as Han shook his head.

"I think you will do wonderfully. This has been your dream for a very long time." Leia nodded as she then turned back to face her son. "That's why I got you a small gift..." Presenting her hand, a BB unit in the colors of silver, white, and red rolled over. "BB-3A. Your own personal droid. The little guy may be... little, but it's a fine partner and copilot. Very smart and helpful." Leia nodded as Ben's eyes the droid that had stopped before him and beeped as a greeting.

"Well, hello there, new partner." Ben grinned, crouching as he eyed the droid. "We are going to have a lot of fun, you and I."

Smiling as she watched, Han walked over to Leia and held onto her shoulders before Ben stood back up. "You won't be so lonely out there, you'll have BB-3A to keep you company." Leia said.

"Thanks." Ben smiled over to her. "I should get going then-"

"Whoa, no, not so fast!" Leia lifted a finger. "You just got back home, and you are staying the night. Plus, two of my best keep nagging me about you and are dying to see you."

Knowing exactly who she meant, Ben grinned. "Ahh... The Resistance finest." He teased. "Where are those two bastards?"

"Ben." Leia scolded but Han snickered.

"What? I say that from the bottom of my heart. I love them very much." Ben said as he placed a hand to where his beating heart was.

Just as he said that, two sets of arms engulfed him. "Our favorite smuggler is back!" A female voice spoke.

"It's about damn time!" A male one said.

Turning and seeing the two familiar faces, Ben's smile grew in size as he encased them in one big hug. "Kaydel! Poe!" He exclaimed, more than happy to see his best friends.

"You are going to join us for dinner because we have a lot to catch up on." Kaydel said as she pointed a finger.

"And I've got a lot of bragging to do about my piloting so, come on." Poe said as he grabbed Ben's forearm, dragging him. "Bring BB-3A, along."

Looking over to the droid, Ben nudged his head before waving over at his parents. "I'll see you three later!" He called out before Kaydel and Poe pulled him away.

Making it to the mess hall and filling their trays with food—Ben's being overly piled up with how much he normally ate plus his active hunger—the three took a table as BB-3A had sat to aside with BB-8, the two practically having their own conversation.

"Word spread that Han gave you the Falcon." Poe said as Ben dug into his food. A man his size normally ate a whole lot so Kaydel and Poe weren't surprised.

"Word spreads fast." Ben said after swallowing his food. "Let me guess, my mother said something."

"Possibly." Poe nodded. "I was there when she got BB-3A."

"And she was sort of mentioning it to everyone in the command room..." Kaydel added as Ben shook his head with a small snicker, continuously eating his food.

"The whole ship for yourself, it's insane. At least Han had Chewie. How do you think it's going to be just you? You're always with your father..." Poe asked as Ben lifted his head.

"Oh, it won't be all that bad." He shrugged, although—truthfully—he hadn't really thought about it. Being alone wasn't something he was used to... he was always so busy that he never felt the loneliness. "I'll be super busy, I'll have BB-3A. It'll be fine." Ben said. But, it was almost as if he were convincing himself rather than answering a question.

"Well, buddy, if you ever get lonely, we could always tag along once in a while." Poe said as he nudged Kaydel, the blonde giving Ben a nod.

"Definitely. Plus, I'm sure the general would be fine with it. After all, she worries the most." Kaydel said as Ben took in a small breath.

"Thanks, guys." He smiled. "But, I think it'll be great. The old man always held me down." Hearing the two laugh, Ben's eyes fell to his food as his smile turned faint. Deep down, in the depths of his heart that he never paid much attention to, he felt loneliness. Sure, he had his family and his best friends... but, there was something missing within him.

* * *

 

Standing before the Falcon as he had put his jacket on, Ben turned away from the ramp and eyed his parents and Chewie. "I'll see you guys later." He saluted with two fingers—Han doing the same back.

"Wait!" Kaydel shouted as she rushed over, dragging Poe with her. "Don't get yourself killed, hotshot." She teased as she tugged Ben into a hug.

"I won't." He chuckled as he hugged back before Poe went to hug him. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Patting Ben's back, Poe backed up and held his upper arms. "You better keep that promise, big guy." Poe arched an eyebrow as Ben nodded.

"I will." He grinned, giving Poe's arm a pat before turning away and boarding the ramp with BB-3A.

"Ben!" Leia called out as he was just about to make it to the top, rushing up to him and grabbing his hand. "Keep this with you, somewhere you won't lose it." Handing him something before hugging him briefly, Ben looked down and saw the gold, chained dice in his hands—something he had with him as a child.

"Thank you." He said as she pushed away.

"I love you, Ben. Come back soon." She smiled as he nodded, watching her tiptoe enough and kiss his cheek before she left his side.

* * *

 

"Ah, shit!" Ben cursed as he was running as fast as he could, BB-3A rolling closely behind, beeping frantically. "We'll get out of here, I promise!" He exclaimed over to the droid, only to be fired at as he instantly ducked. "Watch the hair!" He shouted as he aimed his blaster and fired at the gang member who shot at him.

Panting as he ran down alleys and streets, skidding to a stop to run a corner, Ben was instantly grabbed and tossed into a shop as BB-3A was practically kicked in. A figure now standing just outside the shop, dressed in a two piece set. A soft yellow colored the outfit; the top being cropped with a high neck line, tight, long sleeves and a set of soft, loose pants at the waist down. Hair long, tied back and hanging lowly.

Staring at them with much awe as they stood there with a blaster in hand, firing at what Ben knew to be the incoming gang, his heart fluttered in his chest as they turned their head and stormed up to him. He knew that beautiful face anywhere. "Princess Y/N?"


	2. The Princess

"Princess Y/N?" Ben breathed as he stared at the beauty before him, glowing with the sun reflecting off of the windows behind her, but she was feeling anything but sunny. Not when the man before her brought trouble into the beloved town she had been visiting.

"Stop your gawking and get your behind up!" She exclaimed, grabbing Ben's arm and forcing him to his feet while shoving him forward. "We need to go!"

Blinking, Ben instantly nodded. He was beyond impressed by the fact that Y/N was even bothering to help him—let alone—save him.

Nudging the red droid with her foot, the three of them ran out the back door as they heard blaster fires shatter the glass windows behind them. "Hurry!" Y/N exclaimed as she pressed a hand against Ben's back, running alongside him. "We need to get as far away as possible, these man are highly skilled and _very_ persistent!"

Hearing shouting from behind, both Ben and Y/N looked over and fired their blasters before they turned back ahead. "I know where to go!" He breathed, grabbing her hand as she shook her head, Ben taking a sharp turn and rushing down a pathway of narrow steps, the droid tripping over and rolling to the end. "Dammit!" Ben cursed, grabbing the droids head and placing it back before they continued their path.

Taking multiple turns as Ben held tightly onto the princesses hand, he entered a nearby forest where he kept the Falcon safely _hidden_. "The forest? The forest is not the best place to hide!" Y/N shouted as the two continued to run, hand in hand.

"Not the forest!" Ben yelled over to her, her attention being caught by the large vessel that came into view as Ben rushed to press the ramp button.

"This piece of junk?!" She shook her head as Ben sighed.

"This piece of junk will save us, now, get in!" He said as he let go of her hand and pushed her up the ramp, jumping as blaster fires were heard.

"They followed us! What makes you think they wont try and get in here?!" Y/N shook her head as the two fired at the gang members while Ben shoved the ramp button for it to close.

"What makes you think we are staying on land?" He questioned before turning around the moment the ramp shut, rushing over to the canopy as BB-3A followed.

"What?!" Y/N exclaimed, turning and flailing her hands in the air, one of them holding her blaster.

"We are getting out of here!" Ben called out as she gasped.

Rushing into the direction he went in, the princess eyed the canopy and nearly tripped as the vessel lifted off. Seeing the round droid take the co-pilot seat, she blinked. "What in the gal-" Falling into one of the seats as the ship made its jump, her eyes widened. "Where are you going?! Those man could easily track us!"

"I am well aware of that, princess!" Ben shouted over his shoulder as she took in heavy breaths.

"Then what exactly is your plan, _captain_?!" She snapped.

"You won't like it." Looking at him, she then leaned over enough to look out the window.

"An asteroid field?!" Y/N shook her head as she held tightly onto the seat she was now on. "You are going through an asteroid field?!"

"They wouldn't be foolish enough to follow us there!" Feeling the ship vibrate from incoming blows, Ben looked over at Y/N as she glared. "Well... We will just have to hide on one!" He nervously laughed before snapping his head ahead.

"Unbelievable, I helped save a scoundrel!" Y/N threw her hands up.

"Listen, princess, we will be okay." Ben assured, although mainly assuring _himself_ rather than her.

Landing on a asteroid as he got far enough from the following ships, hiding it within a cave, he slouched in his seat and tried catching his breath. "This is unbelievable, I was only saving you so they wouldn't destroy the town but I only put myself in danger and got deeper into this mess!"

Sitting up and looking over at her, Ben sighed. "And I am very grateful for that or else my ass would've been in deep waters."

Looking over at him as she crossed her arms, she rolled her eyes and looked away. "I was supposed to have a nice day in the town, visiting a few shops and scoundrel here had to ruin it!" She growled as Ben sighed once again before standing up.

"I'm sorry, princess, but we were not going to survive if we didn't escape." Ben said as Y/N looked over. "We both would be in a far worse situation if we stayed."

"This is your fault!" She pointed as she stood up. "You are reckless! Whatever you did to upset them should've been handled elsewhere! Nowhere near the town or its people! You ruined my favorite shop!" Y/N ranted, but Ben felt a smile grow on his face as he was lightly hunched, looking her in the eyes.

Although he did feel terrible about it all, he was more than thankful that it was her to have saved him. Aside from the fact that she was a beauty, it reminded him of his parents... except, different matters and roles were reversed. Possibly why he was suddenly all smiles.

"Stop smiling this is not a happy matter!" The princess shoved his arm. "I am serious! I basically just ran from home and no one will know that! And when they do realize it, they won't know why! They probably think I've been kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry... I'm just so happy to see you-"

"WHAT?!" She yelled as her voice echoed within the canopy, causing BB-3A to hide behind its seat. Narrowing her eyes and looking at him, confused and angry, Ben's smile only grew in size. Y/N looked so cute. "Stop looking at me like that." She spoke, flustered, but Ben couldn't help but think of the night he had first seen her. A few years back.

It was a semi-formal event his mother was invited to and she brought Ben along to be her date as Han was hardly interested. Ben could remember it so clearly, being dressed all nicely—something he wasn't quite used to—standing to a side and drinking a few glasses of who knows what delicious alcohol while eyeing the crowd.

Then, his eyes had landed on the most beautiful woman he could have ever seen. Dressed in a gold gown that had been sleeveless, hugging her torso but blossoming out at the waist while her hair was styled in an updo. He couldn't help but want to approach her, befriend the young woman. She was so radiant, so appealing, yet... Ben was glued to his spot. Afraid—for once—to speak to someone. Something he hardly ever was with how social he was.

So, he did the most foolish thing he could've possibly done. He stared at the princess for most of the evening without realizing it. His eyes just wandered over her no matter how many times he tried looking away.

"You..." Y/N's voice snapped Ben out of his thought, eyes squinted as her finger pointed in his direction. "You were the on who stared at me at that gathering, weren't you?"

"W- What?! No- No! That wasn't me!" Ben shook his head as he stood straight, lifting his hands up in defense. "It- It wasn't me!" Rolling her eyes, Y/N instantly looked over to the window as she heard noises.

In the distance, she saw a ship, one that had actually landed. "They found us..."

"What kind of shit?" Ben shook his head as his eyebrows narrowed, only to see a few men file out. "Blast!" Rushing over to a panel and opening it up, he ran back to the princess and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!" She asked as Ben dragged her with him.

"Come on, BB-3A!" Ben called out as the droid instantly rolled over to them.

Hopping into the hatch, helping BB-3A in, he waved his hands for the princess. "We are hiding... in there?"

"You've got any better ideas?" He asked, hearing the ship tremble as the ramp opened. "Come on!"

Looking over and nearly gasping, Y/N sat down as Ben grabbed her waist and instantly pulled her in before pulling the grate over them. Leaning back as Ben was pressed against her, she nearly held her breath. "I do not like this one bit." She mumbled, pressing her hands against his... rather hard chest. "This is very-"

Placing his hand over her mouth and keeping her quiet, Y/N's eyebrows lifted as Ben lifted his finger to his own lips. Hearing the footsteps and the sound of chattering as the men searched the ship, Ben looked up while Y/N stood still, hands still against Ben's chest. She could not believe the situation she was no one. Nothing seem far worse than being sat in an old ship, on an asteroid, away from home while trying to escape a gang, being pressed together with a scoundrel of a man that she remembered for staring at her all night at an event.

Hearing the footsteps fade away as the men claimed no one was on the ship, Y/N peeled Ben's hand off of her as he sighed. Reaching up and removing the grate, Ben was about to help the princess out but she swatted his hands. "I can do this myself." She bitterly spoke, pulling herself out as he shook his head, not taking it to heart.

"At least they left." Ben said while pulling himself out, the BB-3A followed after before Ben placed the grate back.

" _At least_? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" She pointed as she had stood back up. "Do you think I like having you pressed up against me?!" Hearing Ben snicker as he shook his head, she gasped. "Stop laughing! Why are you always laughing! You are making me more upset!" Y/N flailed her arms. "I can't believe I saved _you_!"

"Neither can I." Ben shrugged as he was about to walk past her, leaning over with a grin. "But I'm glad you did."

"Ugh..." The princess groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"I feel terrible for taking you away from your home, I do. I promise I will get you back, but, for now you need to stay somewhere else." Ben said. "Somewhere safe."

"My home is _safe_." She crossed her arms as she followed Ben.

"Not when _they_ could be heading back there and going after you."

"That is _your_ fault." She pointed as Ben took the pilots seat once again, Y/N only standing beside him as he manned the panel.

"I know, princess, I know." He waved a hand before looking up at her. "Look, you're a big deal to the Resistance, I know this very well and I know they'd keep you safe." At the sound of _the Resistance_ , Y/N couldn't help but wear a faint smile. She hadn't seen them in so long and very much missed them, the fact that she was so busy being royalty bummed her out when she enjoyed helping the Resistance and being in action. "Believe me... They'd welcome you with open arms."

"How does a scoundrel know this?" Y/N asked, taking the co-pilots seat.

"Because, this scoundrels mother helps guide the Resistance." He said. "You don't seem to remember or recognize me-"

"No, I do, you are the creep who stared at me." Y/N nodded as Ben groaned.

" _Aside_ from that." He nearly snapped, looking over at her as she glared, Ben sighed. "I'm Ben Solo."

"Ben Solo?" She questioned, only to let out a small _oh_. "Son of Leia Organa... Of course, you ended up like your father, I suppose." Y/N nodded, pointing at his attire.

"I rather be flying this beauty than out there being a soldier. But, I do help from time to time, this galaxy does mean a lot to me as it does to you and to _them_." He admitted as she eyed him. "I'm more of a _I save kidnapped and enslaved children_ than sneaking into bases for intel kind of guy."

"There's... nothing wrong with that." Y/N nodded, suddenly catching Ben by surprise. "You're doing a good deed. Better deed than being a so called smuggler and getting into trouble." She shrugged as Ben's shoulders slouched.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, returning to manning the panel as a silence fell between the two of them. Eventually, as Ben had been piloting, the princess fell asleep in her seat as Ben told BB-3A to just stay to a side. Wasn't like he couldn't handle the ship when it was in open space and on autopilot.

Looking over at Y/N as she sat curled up, Ben swallowed. She looked so... innocent and precious. Soft and small with the way she was all balled up. Smiling to himself as he felt his heart flutter, he removed his jacket and walked over to gently drape it onto her before taking his seat once again. He would never admit to it, but, deep down in his heart, he longed for her. All those years.

Years of him pushing his feelings to a side. As he did now when he looked out the window and saw the familiar planet come into view. D'Qar.


	3. The Resistance

Images of Ben filled Y/N's dreams from the night of the semi-formal event. The way she caught his glimpse a few times, even looking over at him when he wasn't looking at her—which was few and far in between. Nothing but Ben Solo, dressed nicely, with curious eyes staring at her, bombarded her mind.

Waking up to the faint sound of chattering, metal clanking, and engines humming, Y/N looked down and realized she had Ben's jacket lying on her—something he must've done when she fell asleep. Taking in a small breath, she uncurled herself and stood up while holding the jacket, stretching and noticing that Ben wasn't there in the pilot's seat...

Looking outside the window beside her, she also realized that she was no longer out in open space, rather, a base. The Resistance base. D'Qar...

"Where is she?" A woman's voice echoed from afar.

"In the canopy, she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She must've been exhausted from all the running and saving my ass." The mans voice—what she recognized to be Ben's—said.

"I don't blame here. I can't believe in your first mission alone, you get into trouble. You're lucky I'm not telling your father, he'd take back the Falcon in a heartbeat!"

Slightly smiling to herself at the distant banter, realizing it must've been Leia Organa—herself—Y/N's attention was caught at the dice hanging just above the panel. A gold pair on a chain, wrapped and hanging as a decoration. Reaching over and gently touching them, she couldn't help but wonder what the story behind them was. Maybe it was a gift? Or maybe a simple accessory?

Whatever it was, she'd find out eventually, for now, she had to get off of the ship.

"Ah, there she is. Wide awake." Ben pointed his hand as Leia shook her head.

"I can see that, honey." She spoke as Y/N lowered her hand and turned—Ben noticing this, smiling at her curiosity. "Hello, princess Y/N... I'm sorry for my son's troubles and getting you into his mess. I promise you, you'll be safe here for the time being before you are able to return to your home planet." Leia said with a kind smile. "I was able to reach out to your parents, they are well aware of your position."

"Oh, thank you." Y/N smiled with a nod as she got a hold of Leia's hand. "I was worried about what they'd think."

"All is well, princess." Leia bowed her head. "My... son will take you back home as soon as everything is cleared and safe for you to return. But, for now, you are welcomed to your second home on D'Qar." Leia nodded. "I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in. Ben, here, says he must return to his duties." She nudged her head as she gently pulled Y/N along with her.

"Thank you, general Organa." Y/N smiled as she walked alongside Leia, only to look over at Ben who gave her a faint smile.

"Please, call me Leia." Leia insisted as the two exited the Falcon and entered the base.

Checking up on the Falcon and making sure the ship was fine—as well as BB-3A—Poe suddenly appeared. "So a princess, huh?" He teased as Ben rolled his eyes. "Is that her?"

"Her... who?" Ben questioned.

" _Her_. The princess you ogled a few years ago and never stopped thinking about." Poe smirked as Ben groaned. "So, it is?"

"Yes, but, be quiet. Okay? She's already annoyed by me as it is..." Ben sighed, fixing a few things around the ship.

"Well, at least she's the one that got you out of the mess-" Seeing Ben's head snap up, Poe lifted a hand. "Your mother told me."

"Of course..." Ben sighed yet again. "Look, it doesn't matter because I think she's simply a beauty. A sight to see. Nothing more." He shrugged but Poe begged to differ.

"Sure, Ben." Poe nodded with a fake smile. "We'll stick to that."

"What?! I don't like her that way! She's just... gorgeous! Okay? And I stand no chance-"

"Why not?" Poe furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm a smuggler. Not a prince... Not a king. To her, I'm a scoundrel." Ben pointed out the obvious, but Poe shrugged.

"And? So was your father, but look at where that ended up." Poe pointed at Ben as Ben shook his head.

"That's different."

"How?" Poe asked, watching Ben walk pass him.

"It just is. Okay? Different story all together. Just... same titles." He mumbled. "I don't have a crush on her. I can't. Our lives don't match. I'm too busy. I'm-"

"Lonely."

Looking over at his best friend, Ben gulped. "I'm _fine_." He corrected, almost harshly. "I'm okay."

"Here you go." Leia presented to a room as Y/N stopped before her. "You are free to wander the base, I'm sure you know your way around, after all... you've been here a few times." Leia smiled.

"Thank you." The princess nodded. "Uh... May I ask... When is Ben leaving?"

Looking at Y/N, Leia's eyebrows lifted. "Oh, early tomorrow morning. He has a few routine matters to go through after what happened. He will be back in a few days to take you home, I promise you that." She winked as Y/N chuckled. "I will let you be." Leia smiled.

"Thank you, Leia." Y/N waved.

Walking away, Leia came to a stop. "Ben's room is just a couple doors down from yours." She pointed as Y/N blinked. "Just in case you'd like to say goodbye before he leaves tomorrow morning." At that, she left Y/N's sight as the princess took in a deep breath, eyeing the door Leia pointed at before entering her own.

Settling Ben's jacket onto the bed across from her, Y/N eyed the small room before seeing the door she assumed lead to the washroom. Pushing the door open and seeing a folded towel and a robe, along with a set of clothing, she shut the door behind her before stripping out of her clothes.

A well deserved shower was needed after all of the action. She just wanted to relax her muscles. It had been so very long since the last time she had done anything that intense. All the running and adrenaline... She sort of missed it.

Washing herself from head to toe, enjoying the warm water before exiting the shower to dry up and change into the beige tunic and brown pants that were given, Y/N brushed her fingers through her hair before letting it air dry. At least now she felt refreshed and somewhat relaxed.

Walking into the room and putting her shoes on, she eyed Ben's jacket as she felt a faint shiver hit from the cold air that had brushed her skin. Contemplating whether or not to put the jacket on, Y/N grabbed it and lifted it. Just about to put it on, she got the faint scent of it. A mix of fresh laundry and a subtle scent of a cologne he must've sprayed on himself. The scent of fire wood.

Gulping, biting her bottom lip, the princess was just about to pull it on, only to sigh. It wasn't hers to wear.

Exiting her temporary room and aiming for the one she remembered to be Ben's, she knocked on the door's surface, in hopes he was there.

Hearing the sound a knock on his door, Ben lifted his head from buttoning his pants after just taken a small shower. Pulling the towel from his shoulder and drying his hair even more, he ran a hand through his hair to push it all back before reaching for the door and opening it. "Princess." Ben breathed, nearly surprised by the sight of her before him, dressed in... casual clothing compared to her normal attire.

"Scoundrel..." Y/N said as she realized he was shirtless, trying to keep her eyes elsewhere. "Maybe you should put this on now since you have no shirt on." Handing over the jacket, Ben couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed the clothing item.

"Thank you." Putting it on, Y/N looked at him and took in a sudden breath. Him being shirtless with a jacket on didn't make it any better.

"Would you zip it up?" She nearly snapped, now looking him in the eyes with a tilt in her head.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment, Ben did as he was told. He just knew the sight had her riled up and he... enjoyed it. "Happy?" He asked as she quietly nodded.

Standing in a small silence, Y/N cleared her throat. "Are you actually leaving?" She questioned as Ben kept his eyes on the princess, slowly nodding.

"I have a few runs to do..."

"After what just happened?" Y/N shook her head as Ben took in a deep breath.

"I can't just stop after being chased. Then I'll never smuggle." He answered as she let out a small sigh. "I'll be back, I don't always need a princess to save me." Ben teased as she looked away for a moment with a faint grin. "Hey, as a thank you, may I take you to dinner?" He asked as she looked back over.

"Dinner?" She tilted her head as Ben kept his eyes on her. "Okay... But know this is just as friends." Y/N lifted a finger as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Of course, princess." Tossing the towel over to the table just beside his rooms door, Ben walked out and wrapped an arm over Y/N's shoulder as she sighed.

* * *

 

"Dad liked taking me on joy rides a lot as a kid, possibly the greatest thing I've ever experienced as I was growing up." Ben admitted as he sat across from Y/N, a small smile on her face as she listened in on his stories—varieties of missions, childhood memories, even some embarrassing moments. "I always wanted to be a pilot like my father, to smuggle, to just fly around the galaxy and have the Falcon as my own."

"And, you've got that." Y/N pointed out as she sat with her elbows on the table, chin in the palms of her hands.

Looking over at her, away from his now empty tray, he nodded. "I did..." Ben smiled. "Although I'm going to miss having the old man around... I've gotta move on. Gotta be on my own. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Hearing a small scoff come from Y/N, Ben rolled his eyes. "Somewhat..."

"We all do. One day, I'll be the queen of my planet and won't have my parents to guide me like they are now." Y/N breathed. "Although, I'll admit, it was a dream of mine to take part in the Resistance. Always wanted to, but I hardly ever get the time... My mother says I can't join the Resistance, even if we do support them. A princess is too busy with her own matters..." Lowering her head, Ben frowned.

"That's bull." Ben shook his head as Y/N instantly looked up. "My mom was a princess and now she's a general—and don't say it's because her home planet blew up." He pointed a finger as Y/N took in a deep breath. "You can do anything, princess. You can be a queen and help the Resistance. It's your life."

"Thank you, scoundrel." Y/N lightly smiled. "But... It's my birth right and my rightful duty... I'm just- I'm glad to be here, right now, amongst the rebels." She chuckled. "It's nice to experience it for a bit."

Eyeing her, Ben wore a faint smile before standing up. "Well, you can't return home for another few days... So, you've got some time to enjoy it." Ben said as Y/N looked up at him and smiled, the two dumping their trays and leaving the mess hall.

Walking Y/N back to her room, Ben came to a stop beside her. The two were silent, staring at her door and saying nothing, a tension being felt between them. Something being felt within Ben... an outside force. Through the _Force_.

"We're both too quiet for our own good." Ben spoke up as Y/N let out a small laugh, nodding, the sound making Ben smile.

"I guess because, for once... There's nothing to say." She said as Ben eyed her, her eyes now on the ground. "I-" Cutting herself off as she looked up at Ben, his eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, but Ben knew it was something. She wanted to ask something, to say something. But, what? "I should get some sleep." Y/N pointed as Ben nodded.

"Me too." He said, the two now eyeing each other.

"Will I see you in the morning?" She asked, catching Ben by surprise as his heart fluttered.

"Depends, I'll be up really early. Around five." He answered as she slowly nodded.

"Okay..."

Grinning, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "If you don't see me tomorrow, I promise I'll be back." Ben said as she blushed, eyes wide from the pressure that was still felt against her cheek. "Goodnight, princess." Turning and walking off as he waved, she blinked.

"Goodnight, scoundrel..."

* * *

 

Rushing through the halls and up the steps to the hangar, Y/N took in deep breaths as she sprinted. Slowing her pace as she eyed the Millennium Falcon from afar, she let out a small breath. Ben was still on the base.

"Princess?" Hearing the strong voice of Ben, Y/N instantly turned in her spot. "Did you come out here to see me off?" He smirked while walking over, Y/N gulping.

"No." She lied.

"It's half past six."

"Okay, maybe." She huffed as Ben's smirk grew into a wide grin. "Just to... say good luck. You know, since I won't be there to save your behind." Y/N crossed her arms as Ben nodded.

"Right... My guardian angel." He teased as she sighed. "Thank you for going out of your way and interrupting your royal sleep to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, scoundrel." She said as she looked into his honey eyes, Ben now hunched to be at her eye level.

Smiling at her, taking her face in and eyeing every little detail—just in case—he winked at her. "Goodbye, princess." Swiping his finger across her cheek, Ben stood up straight, turned, and walked towards the Falcon as she took in a deep breath.

"Scoundrel!" She called out after a seconds worth of contemplating.

Turning, Ben watched as Y/N walked over. "Yes?"

"Don't get killed." Waving her fingers for Ben to lean forward, he did so, confused for a moment before he felt her lips press a gentle kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"I won't." He said as he leaned back, looking into her eyes.

Feeling her heart skip a beat as her eyes bounced between his, she took a small step back, as if gesturing for him to go. Bowing his head, Ben turned around and left.

"Princess Y/N?" Hearing someone speak up from behind, Y/N turned her attention away from Ben as she saw a pair of figures approach her. Familiar faces but she had never truly met the two. A pilot and Resistance officer. "Commander Poe Dameron." Poe stuck out his hand.

Taking it in hers and shaking it, the woman next to Poe spoke up and did the same with her hand. "Lieutenant Kaydel Connix."

"A pleasure to meet the two of you." Y/N bowed her head.

"Likewise, princess." Kaydel smiled.

"We're best friends with Ben." Poe said.  "And were gonna keep you company. Well, as much as we can." He winked as Y/N sweetly smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Of course, Ben asked us to make sure you were doing just fine." At that, Y/N looked over at the Falcon, feeling her smile grow.

* * *

 

The days had passed the princess by faster than expected, no thanks to the company of Poe and Kaydel—as well as Leia. They knew it must've been tough being away from home all thanks to Ben, but, she didn't complain. Not once. She actually enjoyed herself with her newfound friends. The pilot and officer.

"Thank you for everything." The princess thanked as she sat before Poe and besides Kaydel. "And thank you for the buns!" She said as she touched the buns her hair was in, much like Kaydel's but lower.

"Anytime." Kaydel chuckled.

"Ben should be back soon." Poe announced as he had recently spoken to Ben through a holocall. "Seems as if everything went smoothly for him."

Lifting her eyebrows, Y/N nodded. "That's good, he doesn't need me to save his behind." Hearing laughs come from Kaydel and Poe, Y/N smiled.

"He could be lying for all we know." Poe teased. "I see you as his good luck charm." Taking in a small breath, Y/N looked down for a moment. "You two seem like a good duo."

"You could be Ben's Chewie." Kaydel joked as the princess chuckled.

"Maybe... If I weren't a princess." She shrugged. "I'm a good shot and I run fast."

"Good qualities." Poe pointed before the three were approached by Leia.

"Sorry to interrupt but Ben has arrived." She said with a smile, looking over at Y/N. "I'm sure you're excited to go back home."

Taking in a small breath, Y/N thought about Poe and Kaydel. Leia and BB-8 (which had been the cutest droid she had ever met). And then... Ben. "Yes." She forced out before standing, Poe and Kaydel doing the same as the four walked over to the hangar.

Seeing the Falcon come into view, Y/N was dressed once again in her clothing from when she first arrived. Now fresh and clean. "Said I'd be back." Ben said once the ramp had lowered, a smirk on his lips as he had his arms open, almost as if presenting himself.

Shaking her head, Y/N snickered. "Couldn't doubt you, scoundrel." At the sound of _scoundrel_ , Leia's eyes widened for a faint moment. She couldn't help but think about herself and Han. Leia was well aware about her son's feelings for the princess (for quite some time that he had yet to admit to)... but to see similarities? Her heart swelled.

"Well, we hope to see you again sometime soon, Y/N." Kaydel said as she hugged the princess. Then, Poe walked over and did the same.

"As do I." She smiled.

"Did my buddies treat you well?" Ben asked as he was now standing just behind Y/N.

"Absolutely." She breathed with a nod, eyeing both the pilot and officer.

"Good, I didn't expect anything less." He said with a wink to the pair before him, then placing a hand on Y/N's shoulder as she took in a small breath.

"Please let me know when you two arrive, alright?" Leia said as Ben and Y/N nodded. "Thank you." Walking over, she hugged the princess. "Be safe and come visit some time. You are more than welcomed." She smiled. "Plus, it'll be an excuse for Ben to be around more often." Leia teased as Ben screwed his eyes back.

"Come on, princess." Ben drawled out as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Leia, towards the ramp.

"Goodbye!" Y/N waved as the three waved back, BB-8 appearing and beeping, a happy goodbye.

Turning in her spot, Ben had let go of her arm and lead the way as she looked back to the group before they disappeared behind the closed ramp. "I'd say you had a good stay?"

"Definitely." Y/N breathed, turning away from the ramp and over to where she was headed. "Thank you for having Poe and Kaydel give me company." She said as she peaked over from her spot, seeing Ben take the pilots seat of the Falcon.

"Couldn't let the princess be bored. She has her needs." He teased as she slightly smiled.

"Hello, BB-3A." She greeted the droid in the copilot seat.

" _Bweep-boop_."

Smiling to herself, she took in a small breath, sitting behind the droid. "So, what did you do?" Ben asked, manning the vessel.

"Oh, small things here and there. I helped Leia from time to time. I enjoyed it... Makes me wish I wasn't a princess." She chuckled as Ben nodded.

"It's not so bad working amongst them." He admitted, then looking over his shoulder after the ship made its jump to light-speed. Seeing her shiver, he stood up. "Sorry, the Falcon can be cold."

"It's fine." She waved a hand, rubbing her arms, but Ben removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Giving him a small thank you, she pulled it on, a bit too big for her.

"Maybe you and I should help the Resistance from time to time. Although, I prefer not to. But, if it entitles that I get to see you, I don't mind." Ben winked as Y/N shook her head with a grin.

Lifting an eyebrow, she sat back in her seat. "Don't get excited, scoundrel, we're just friends." At the sound of _friends_ , Ben smiled. He liked the sound of that... even if, deep down within his throbbing heart, he wanted more.

Feeling the ship begin to tremble, Ben's smile dropped as his eyebrows furrowed, instantly looking over at the panel. "What's going on?" Y/N asked as she stood, walking over to the pilot's seat as Ben sat back down and looking out the window.

"I don't know, some sort of turbulence..." Ben shook his head.

"Scoundrel..." Y/N softly spoke with wide eyes, Ben looking over at her, only to see her pointing ahead.

Looking directly forward, out the window, Ben's heart sank. "Where the hell did that come from?" He said, eyeing the battlecruiser now before them.

"I don't know... but I think it's sucking the ship into its gravitational pull." Y/N nearly panicked. "Scoundrel, we've got to do something, to get away!"

"I- I know, I-" Trying to reverse the ships movements, anything to get out, he realized it was too late as the Falcon was pulled right into the vessels hangar.

Exchanging panicked looks, the two swallowed as the ship landed, the sound of the hangar opening catching their attentions.

Quickly pulling out his blaster as Y/N stood closely behind him, the two walked over to where the ramp was, seeing it fully open and present them to someone they did not want to see.

The Supreme Leader of the First Order.

 _Snoke_.


	4. The Kidnapping

Standing frozen with a hand pressed against Ben's back, the two eyed the taunting figure before them. A set of stormtroopers walked up and disarmed Ben before they grabbed the princess.

Thrashing, one of the troopers aimed their blaster as Y/N's heart stopped. "Let her go!" Ben snapped, about to lunge forward but was held in his place.

"I would not do that if I were you, Ben Solo." The haunting voice spoke as Ben stood frozen in his spot, staring at Y/N as she stared back, tears pricking her eyes as her heart began to race. Ben wanted nothing more than to rip her front the pair of stormtroopers hold and bring her into the ship, escaping as fast as they could. But, he couldn't. He was frozen and he was helpless.

All the troopers beside Snoke had their weapons pointed at Ben, Y/N's heart was pounding in her ears as Ben gave her a look—as if promising he'd get her out of the mess they were in. Just like she did for him not too long ago. He knew she was afraid, he could see it. _Feel_ it. He wanted to keep her safe, but even that he couldn't do.

"Thank you for bringing her right to me. There is talk that she may have been of some help for he Resistnce—and, of course—she is a princess of a planet who aids to them." Snoke said as he walked over, Ben swallowing, unable to turn his head. But, he didn't want to. He didn't want to look away from Y/N. Not when he knew she was staring at him, a sort of mechanism to keep her from losing her mind.

Coming to a stop beside Ben, Snoke nudged his head for the stormtroopers to take Y/N away, her breath instantly hitching as she tried to fight their holds. "Enough with this." Waving his hand, the princess was instantly knocked out.

"PRINCESS!" Ben shouted with every bit of energy he could muster, fighting against the hold that had him.

"Ah! Such spunk in young Solo, huh?" Snoke said, forcing Ben to turn to face him, his icy blue eyes piercing into Ben's honey colored own. "You will return to where ever it was you came from. I'm sure it was smuggling like you Solo's do." Snoke said as Ben blinked, eyes burning with tears that had build up on him. "We have what we need. And what we don't need, is you." With a push of Snoke's hand, Ben went flying back, crashing into a wall as Snoke left the ramp, shutting it before Ben could even stand up and rush over.

"NO!" Ben shouted, forcing himself up and trying to hit the ramp button, but the ship was suddenly forced out of the hangar and into deep space.

Rushing to the canopy and looking out the window, Ben's heart raced as he saw Snoke now take Y/N's unconscious body in his arms, carrying her away. "No! NO!" Ben shouted, but, he knew it was too late. The shield was up and the ship was being forced away from the Supremacy.

* * *

 

Rushing out of the Falcon the second he had returned back to D'Qar, Ben frantically searched for his mother. "Where's Leia?! Where's your general?! Where is she?!" He exclaimed, stopping random pilots and officers, even droids.

"Ben?" Hearing his mother's voice, he snapped his head over in her direction. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked as he instantly ran over. "What is it?" Seeing her son pant, her eyebrows narrowed. He was in distress, something had happened.

"They- they took her." Ben panicked "They took the princess!"

"Who, Ben? Who took Y/N?" She questioned, holding onto his biceps as she looked into his teary eyes.

"The First Order! They somehow found the Falcon and pulled it into their hangar and took her! Snoke took her!" He cried out, chest heaving as his heart raced. "I couldn't do anything! He had me frozen and forced me to leave! Mom, we have to save her! We have to do something!"

Earning a few looks from those walking by, Leia brought Ben somewhere less crowded. "Ben, we can't do anything right on the spot. The First Order is heavily armed and guarded. They-"

"Mom, this is the princess! We can't just sit around here and do nothing!" Ben threw his hands up.

"I know, sweetie, I know. But we need a plan. A well thought out plan that could save her with minimal casualties. Ben, if she is with Snoke, that means she is on the most guarded ship. Do you know how difficult that'd be to infiltrate? Let alone, get by without being picked up?"

"You don't understand." Ben shook his head, blinking away tears. "This is the princess. The person who saved me." He breathed, eyebrows furrowed tightly. "This is _Y/N_. I can't believe you wouldn't try anything to save her." He shook his head, backing up from his mother's grip before storming off.

"Ben- Oh..." Sighing, Leia rubbed her face. She knew how much Y/N meant to her son, and she knew how hard this was now affecting him. She felt his fear and pain. His anxiety and panic. But, she couldn't risk to send her son out there with no protection or backup with high chances of being killed.

Exchanging looks as they had overheard the conversation, Poe and Kaydel instantly followed Ben to his room just as his door had shut. Knocking on the metal surface, Ben let out a harsh _What?!_ followed by a _*bang!*_ as if he had tossed something.

"Ben, it's Poe and Kaydel." Poe said from outside the room, beside Kaydel. "We want to help."

Hearing footsteps, the door then opened to present a livid Ben, huffing as he stood there with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks. "How can you help if my mother-"

"Hey, Y/N is very important to you and has become to us. We'd do anything for you and we'd do anything for her." Kaydel said with a firm nod.

"We know you, Ben. We know how persistent you are. How hardheaded you can be. You're not going out there alone. You have us." Poe said as Ben swallowed, eyeing the two. "Y/N will not die in the hands of Snoke. We will make sure of it."

"Thank you." He breathed. "I feel as if it's my fault for her being captured..." Ben's voice softened as he looked down.

"Don't blame yourself, you had no control." Kaydel said before Ben looked up. "We overheard what happened."

"I was stuck... Frozen. Snoke held me in my place and I watched him knock her unconscious with the Force and carry her away." Ben whimpered, heart aching as his mind replayed the moment for him. "I felt so useless... I couldn't do anything. All I could muster out was a damn yell." He said through gritted teeth, shaking his head and rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"We are going to get her, okay?" Poe patted Ben's back. "We will bring her home." Lifting his head, Ben nodded.

The three were quick on their feet as they packed a few things, trying to sneak by the higher ups as they did so. Lucky for Ben, D'Qar was reaching night time which meant less active officers on the landing pads, leaving him more room to sneak out with Kaydel and Poe.

Just as the three rushed up the steps and out of the base, towards where the Falcon was sat, Kaydel and Poe ran ahead as Ben's pace slowed. He felt something... He felt a tug within his chest, at his heart. On the back of his mind. In the Force. So faint and subtle, but, it was there, and he was quick to grasp onto it.

It was Y/N, a small connection. She was still alive, but, in pain.

"You will speak, you are not immune to pain, no matter how hard you bite down." Snoke bitterly spoke as he had Y/N hovering before him, tears slipping down the sides of her face as blood smeared her skin. Small cuts and bruises throughout her body, clothing now with tears and holes in it from his electrocuting.

"I- I will... never speak..." She forced out, biting down and trying her best to fight against Snoke's harsh tug.

Feeling his breath get caught, nearly hearing what Y/N had been hearing, almost feeling her pain as he reached up to his face, as if to wipe a tear, he sucked in a breath. He could feel her distress, the panic that she had been holding back, refusing to show. "I'm coming for you, princess." Ben said to himself as he broke into a sprint, rushing to the Falcon. "Snoke won't dare get away with this."

Floating in thin air as she let out faint grunts and groans, Y/N felt a tug in her mind, the sound of a voice echoing within her head. _I'm coming for you, princess_. Taking in deep breaths, she shut her eyes. _Snoke won't dare get away with this_. "Scoundrel..." She faintly whispered, just enough to know that she had actually said it. There was hope, and Ben was going to save her.

"You will spit it out. I know you will." Snoke said, bringing the princess to him, roughly grabbing her cheeks as his long nails nearly pierced her sensitive skin. "You can't keep it in forever. I will tear at you, break you, make you wish you were _dead_." He seethed as she took in staggered breaths, tears slipping continuously but at a steady rate.

Keeping her close in mind as Ben stopped at nothing to find her—arriving to the Supremacy, hiding within the ship so no one would find him or Poe and Kaydel, knocking out stormtroopers and dressing as them to sneak around with a disguised BB-3A—Ben reached out once again. To feel her. To find her.

 _Hang in there, I know you can_. Ben's voice rung within Y/N's head as Snoke barred his teeth, growing more and more impatient by the second. He couldn't seem to understand why it was so difficult to get through her when anyone else was so easy. Her mind was strong, that was given, but even strong minds break.

"ANSWER ME!" Snoke shouted, sending a harsh smack across her cheek, ring catching her skin and cutting it open as she hissed.

Feeling the sting as if it were his own, Ben gulped, picking up his pace to find her. "Keep your guard high, Snoke will do anything to tear us down." He ordered to Poe and Kaydel—the two still in the trooper uniform as Ben ditched the helmet.

Entering the lift holding tightly onto his blaster, Poe and Kaydel took his side as Ben kept a hold onto Y/N through the Force.

Seeing the doors open, Ben's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Y/N on the ground, whimpering. Not thinking twice, Ben instantly fired at Snoke's hand before he could do anymore damage to the princess.

Sitting up in her spot as she looked over to see Ben rushing to her side, her heart fluttered. "Scoundrel..." She whispered as he eyed her with blurry eyes, tears slipping.

"I'm so sorry, princess." Eyeing her bloodied and bruised skin, his jaw tightened as his heart snapped. "This is my fault. I'm-"

"N- No, it's not." Y/N shook her head, blinking away tears. "It's not."

"Enough with the pity party." Snoke spat, Kaydel and Poe aiming their blasters at him. Rubbing his hand, he stood from his seat on the throne as Ben instantly grabbed Y/N and pulled her to him. "You were foolish enough to fall right into my trap, young Solo."

"What?" Ben's eyebrows narrowed as Snoke lifted a hand, several guards cladded in red from head to toe suddenly appearing as Ben's heart sank. "No-"

"It was to lure you in. Take the girl, try and break her... so you would come. I'll admit, I did not expect her to be so strong. She had much faith and trust in you, Ben Solo. Plenty of hope. And that formed a connection between the two of you. I know it. You felt her... and she heard you. And, here you are." Snoke said as he presented his hands.

"You bastard!" Ben seethed as he held tightly onto Y/N who was holding Ben's arm with a grip so strong she could almost feel her fingers becoming numb, knuckles growing white.

"Ah, it's called manipulation. Deceiving. Lies. An act. A _trap_." Snoke grinned as the Praetorian guards grew closer, a pair grabbing Ben and ripping him from Y/N as she fell from his hold with a whimper.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Ben shouted, thrashing, trying to pull his arms away, but the guards had a tight grip and the others were pointing their weapons at him. "I have nothing for you!"

"That's where you are wrong." Snoke sighed as Poe rushed over to grab Y/N, bringing her to Kaydel's side as they held her against them. "You are strong with the Force, but you choose to neglect it. To keep it dormant... To ignore. You can't hide such strength. You must harness it. And that is what you will do."

"No!" Y/N shouted, wanting to rush over, but Kaydel and Poe held her back. "No! Let me go!"

"Ah, the princess. It was fun torturing you for the time being." Snoke admitted as Ben growled, trying to free himself from the guards' hold. "Such fragile skin that breaks so easily. If only your mind were the same."

Gritting her teeth and shaking her head, ignoring Snoke's demented words, she shouted again. "Let him go! Let him go!"

"Why would I do that?" Snoke asked, looking back at Ben, dead in the eye. "He would be of great help to me and the Order."

"N- No-" Y/N stuttered, tears becoming more prominent. "Please!"

Hearing Y/N's pleads, Ben looked over, chest heaving as his broken heart raced. _Please, don't come back for me._ He spoke into her head as her eyes widened. _Go home, stay safe. You have to get away from here and stay away._

Looking over at Ben, the broken expression on his face and pain filled eyes, Y/N shook her head. She was practically begging without saying a word, but, it was too late. "No..." Her voice softly came out as she looked at Ben.

"I suggest the three of you leave before I change my mind and kill you all." Snoke said, Poe and Kaydel instantly pulling Y/N back as her heart sounded within her ears.

Her eyes were filled with fear and panic as she looked at Ben, afraid of what would happen the second the lift doors would close.

But, before they could, Ben spoke up. Words he wasn't so sure were going to be his last, but, he had to get them out. They had to be said and they had to be heard. "I love you."

Blinking as her heart stopped, Y/N spoke before the doors shut on her. "I know."


	5. The Scoundrel

"Ben Solo... in love with a princess?" Snoke snickered as he paced before Ben, the young man sitting, locked against a chair. Fresh bruises appeared on Ben's skin as he panted. The bolts that exerted from Snoke's fingertips leaving a mark. "She will never love you, you know that?" Snoke taunted as Ben's head hung low, biting back the pain.

"Your love for her made you weak. You couldn't save her then... And you couldn't save yourself now." Snoke tsk'ed with a shake of his head, Ben looking up as strands of his hair stuck to his sweat coated skin.

"You're wrong." Ben hissed but Snoke grinned.

"That's what you tell yourself, young Solo." Stopping in his tracks and turning to face Ben, Snoke walked over and held tightly onto Ben's chin. "The Force is strong within you and I will harness it. I will break you into infinite amounts of pieces and you will become nothing but my puppet. Unable to guide himself or take control. You will be mine, Ben Solo." Snoke seethed as Ben snapped his head out of Snoke's grimy hand.

"Never." Ben said before Snoke left the holding cell he was now in, heavily guarded on the outside to make sure the smuggler didn't try anything—and, well, he did. He tried numerous amounts of times.

Number of times that failed him.

He was able to use the Force to remove the restraints but only got that far when a stormtrooper noticed. Then, he tried knocking one out but another one got to him. Another moment Ben even tried getting into the vents but his shoulders were far too broad. At moments like these he cursed his wide build.

He wanted to escape, to get far away from there, to see the princess again and keep her close to him and protect her. To keep her safe. But, how could he when he couldn't even keep himself safe? Let alone, escape...

Days passed of pure torture. Snoke punished Ben for the number of times he tried to escape, leaving him black and blue. Fresh blood would dry up and stain his skin as he lied on the ground, helpless. He was feeling himself breaking apart—something Snoke wanted. It was hurting him, physically and mentally. All the taunting and torturing. The lies and manipulation. Ben tried so hard not to believe it, but, Snoke was slowly getting to him.

Staring blankly at a wall as Ben lied there, just after Snoke had left his cell from another session of torturing, Ben thought about the princess. Her name fresh on his tongue. "Y/N..." He softly spoke.

Freezing in her spot as she had been walking through the Resistance base, Y/N's heart skipped a beat. She could hear his voice as if he were there beside her... but, in her head. "Ben..." She nearly whispered, the name leaving her lightly parted lips as her eyes suddenly began to burn.

" _Princess_..." Feeling her heart flutter, she frowned.

Rushing to somewhere private, just outside of the base, she took in a deep breath and looked at the night sky above her. The stars shinning as tears slipped from her eyes. "Are you safe? Are you okay?" She spoke out, as if he could hear her, but he sensed what she was feeling. Worry... Fear.

" _Everything is fine... I'm safe_."

Sucking in a harsh breath, Y/N shook her head. She knew he had been lying. She knew he wasn't safe. Not with what she went through with Snoke... And she was still recovering. She could only imagine what Ben had been going through. "B- en..." Her voice cracked as she hiccuped, tears spilling as her heart ached as she held tightly onto his jacket—wearing it and almost never taking it off. She was fearful for his life.

A day had passed since that moment, Y/N hadn't slept for a few nights, worrying about Ben and finding ways to save him. But nothing seemed to work, everything she thought of would fail and only lead to death.

Sitting on his knees before Snoke, taking in heavy breaths as his body couldn't take the pain any longer, every bone aching as his skin burned from all the wounds, Snoke continued to taunt him. To break Ben. He knew he was close, that Ben would soon fall.

But Ben held on as tightly as he could, he fought for as long as his mind, body, and soul allowed him to. He knew Snoke's intentions. Ben would never follow on his grandfather's path, he would never turn away from his friends and family. He would never betray the princess. And, he would never leave the light.

Sitting late at night, eyes burning with exhaustion as her body trembled from the never ending effort of trying to save Ben, Y/N pushed herself for as long as her body allowed her to. She hardly slept, barely ate, and Leia was beyond concerned. She knew how much Y/N was paining, trying. And she knew how much Ben had become to her.

Leia tried her best to get Y/N to stop, to get some rest or to simply eat—which, at times, worked—but with the more days had passed, and the more Ben reached out to her, the more persistent she had become. The princess couldn't let the Supreme Leader break the scoundrel.

"You keep false hope. You keep believing the princess will keep you sane. That she can keep you from breaking... From snapping... From losing your grip." Snoke hissed. "The princess, the general, the pilot, the officer... The smuggler, the wookiee. The countless people that you believe love you. That will come to save you. It's been days, young Solo. _Weeks_ of no rescue. No one is coming for you." Snoke shook his head as Ben held himself up with his weak arms, trembling in his spot as blood, sweat, and tears dropped onto the black tiled ground beneath him. He had lost track of the days, for all he knew, it had been weeks.

" _I'll save you... And bring you home_." Y/N's voice echoed in his head, she was out, gazing at the stars, speaking into the thin air in hopes Ben would hear her. And, he did. " _I'll find you, my scoundrel. I promise_."

Shutting his eyes as one of his fist balled up from falling onto one of his forearms, Ben's teeth gritted as he thought about the princess. Her words lingering within his mind. _I'll find you, my scoundrel. I promise_. Taking in a shaky breath, Ben held onto that. Onto her words. Onto _her_.

As much as Ben didn't want Y/N to come for him, he couldn't live on knowing he'd never see her again. Not when he loved her and not when he knew she cared for him. He had to get out, to get away from Snoke's deadly grip. To find his family, to find her. To find his princess.

"I've finally got it." Y/N said to Poe and Kaydel, explaining the well devised plan. "It should work... It isn't going to be the perfect plan but I- I can't wait any longer. And I know neither of you can, either."

"It'll work. We just have to be careful and not get caught." Poe said. "We could pull the stormtrooper getup again." He suggested but Kaydel shook her head.

"We could dress as officers. A bit less suspicious." She shrugged as Y/N nodded.

"Okay. Let's do this." Taking in a deep breath, Y/N turned and aimed for the shuttle they'd be taking, one of the few unmarked vessels they had on base.

"You three are too hard headed." Hearing the familiar voice, the three slowed their pace and turned to face Leia, only to see Han and Chewie there, as well as BB-8; a droid that was very upset in the fact that Poe didn't bring it along.

"Leia, we couldn't-"

"It's okay." Leia nodded as she interrupted Y/N. "I didn't expect you to sit still..."

"Neither did we." Han said, pointing between him and Chewie. "We want to help. We've got a few ideas up our sleeves that should help."

Smiling, Y/N nodded her head. "Let's save Ben."

* * *

 

"If I'm right, he should be this way." Y/N said.

Narrowing her eyebrows, Kaydel eyed their surroundings. "Wouldn't he be in the throne room like you were?" She quietly asked as they continued walking, dressed in First Order uniform—ones they were able to steal from where officers sent their uniforms to be cleaned and pressed.

"No... I feel him." Y/N shook her head. "Somehow... I just know."

Exchanging looks with Poe, the pilot simply nodded to Kaydel as she took in a small breath.

Kneeling before Snoke as Ben took in deep breaths, he kept his eyes low as a pair of Praetorian guards now stood on either side of Snoke. Suddenly, a violent shake was felt throughout the Supremacy, causing Snoke to huff as his fists clenched.

Taking in a deep breath, Ben's eyes shifted from the ground, to a side as he sensed three life forms. Poe, Kaydel... and Y/N. Swallowing, he kept his head low. He couldn't give that away.

"Ugh." Snoke snarled as he turned to face the stormtroopers that guarded the door. "Find out what that is!" He demanded as the troopers instantly rushed off.

Carefully and quietly, Ben lifted his arm to rest it on his lap, opening up his palm and shutting his eyes. The one thing he kept close to him no matter what, even if he claimed he'd never use it. But, it was gift, and it had become an heirloom and he wasn't going to let it go to waste at a moment like this.

Feeling the cold metal hit his palm, Ben forced himself up to his feet and instantly ignited the lightsaber, stabbing one of the guards and slicing the other before Snoke snapped around. Reaching for one of the Praetorian guards weapons, Ben was just about to aim for Snoke, but the blade sliced right across his shoulder, up to his forehead.

Grunting and stumbling back, Ben pushed against the pain felt throughout his body and the burning across his face as he forced himself forward. He could feel his best friends, the life forces in the open space fighting for the Resistance. He could feel his father and his father's best friend. He could feel the princess.

"You will not get away with this. You will not take me down!" Snoke seethed.

"Bring it on." Ben breathed, but, before Snoke could even slam his stolen weapon once again that dripped with Ben's blood, Ben swiped the blue beam across and heard the blade slip from Snoke's grip as it crashed to the ground.

Seeing the man split in two before him, Ben deactivated the lightsaber and rushed out, pressing his hand against his face. His adrenaline was kicking in to the point he couldn't even feel the blood dripping down his face and neck. He had to find her. He had to find _them_.

Limping and trying to avoid falling debris as the ship was falling apart, Ben turned a corner and felt his heart leap out of his chest, his uncovered eye widening. "Princess..." He breathed, seeing the figure turn and look at him with such disbelief.

"Scoundrel!" She shouted, the two sprinting up to eachother as she caught him in her arms. "Oh, stars, what happened?!" She panicked, seeing the scar, Ben's blood smearing onto her as she lowered his hand and eyed the wound.

"S- Snoke..." He breathed. "He's dead."

Eyeing him, seeing how beaten up he was, she gulped. It pained her even more than she thought it would, the sight of Ben so weak and injured. Pulling him into a tight embrace, her heart ached. "I love you." She softly spoke as a smile grew on Ben's lips.

Pushing back, Y/N pulled Ben into a sudden kiss as his breath hitched. Holding tightly onto her, he kissed back before mumbling "I know" against her lips.

"We have to get out of here. You need medical attention." She said as she moved to hold him, turning away as Ben tried not putting all his weight on her, the two tried to escape.

"Poe! I've found Ben!" Y/N said into  a comlink. "We need to hurry, he's severely injured."

"P- Princess..." Pointing his hand, Y/N looked up to see a group of stormtroopers aiming their way.

Grabbing her blaster and firing at every one of them, Ben's heart fluttered. She never ceased to amaze him. Even in a moment like this, he couldn't help but fall more in love with her. If that were possible.

Defending the two of them as she felt Ben grow heavier and heavier on her, she tightened her grip around his waist. "Come on, Ben. Just a bit more..." She breathed as he grunted, falling in and out of it as his eyes were growing heavy. "We're almost there!" She breathed as she saw the Falcon come into view, Poe rushing over and helping her bring Ben in with her as Han and Chewie came rushing in.

"The bombs are deployed." Han said, looking over at Ben for a moment, then to Y/N. "We'll get him home quick." He nodded before rushing over to the canopy with Chewie, the Falcon shaking from the vibrations of the Supremacy.

Lying Ben down on the small cot that was built into the wall, Poe helped Y/N clean up his wounds enough so they wouldn't get affected, Kaydel assisting. "We're gonna get you home, safe, buddy." Poe nodded as he gave Ben a smile, Ben lightly smiling back as he reached for Y/N's hand.

"It's okay, I'm right here." She said. "I won't leave your side."

* * *

 

Sitting beside Ben in the med bay as Y/N kept his hand in hers, watching him as he was resting, she wore a small smile on her lips. The second they returned to D'Qar, Leia had men waiting to escort Ben to be given medical attention. It had been a few hours and he was now patched up, after having to go through a bacta treatment, his wounds were healed as the scar on his face was covered to keep it from opening.

Pressing a kiss on the back of his hand, Y/N rested her head partially on his stomach and watched his chest rise and fall. She was more than thankful to have him home, safe. And the thought of Snoke being dead brought relief to her shoulders. "Mmm..." Hearing Ben groan, his eyes fluttered open, to see Y/N resting her head on him, the sight making him smile.

"Hi." She greeted with a sweet grin, lifting her head and reaching her free hand out to push some of his hair back.

"Hi, princess." He grinned, reaching his hand out to caress her cheek, reassuring himself that she was real and not just a figment of his imagination. The fear that his medicine was making him delusional. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours." She nodded before standing to sit on his bed, beside him. "Not too long... But, too long for me." She chuckled. "I wasn't used to seeing you being so quiet..." She teased as he let out a small laugh.

"I'll make up for it. How about you and I go to dinner and I take you back to my room?" He winked as she rolled her eyes, fighting back a laugh. "This scoundrel was gone far too long away from his princess."

"You were." She agreed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Then, Y/N got carried away, leaving more against his forehead and nose, chin and temple, neck and jaw... Then, a long lasting one to the lips as Ben lied there with a goofy grin on. "Far too long."

"Has the princess grown attached?" He teased, reaching up for her face as she looked down at him, gazing into his eyes, giving him a small nod.

"Sadly..." She teased as Ben lifted his eyebrows, pulling her down to kiss her forehead.

"I have so many thank you's to give you." He said as she shook her head. "I do... I do. You saved me twice. From a gang and from Snoke... You also saved me from my creeping loneliness." He muttered as she laughed.

"I'm sure all the staring back then was worth it, huh? You got my attention that way." She admitted as Ben's eyes widened.

"Wait, I thought I was creepy?" He questioned, eyebrows now furrowed.

"Well, of course, but... You're a handsome nerfherder and... well, I'd be lying if I said I never stopped thinking about the son of Leia Organa." Y/N confessed as Ben's smile grew once again on his lips.

"So you knew who I was..."

"Of course." She shrugged. "Just had to play hard to get."

Smirking, Ben brought her down into another kiss. "You definitely were, your worshipfulness."

"Shut up." She snickered, swatting his chest before she kissed him back.

"I love you more than anything..." He softly spoke, looking Y/N in the eyes. "More than you can imagine. Time doesn't matter to me... I just knew, I knew you were the one. I don't believe in much, hell, it took me forever to accept that I was Force sensitive... But, I believe in love and I know I have that with you."

Feeling her eyes tear up, Y/N smiled, turning her head enough to kiss one of his palms as she now held his wrist. "I love you, too... scoundrel."

Sniggering, he carefully sat up as Y/N helped. "You know, this should've happened a long time ago... Like, that same night at the gathering."

"Why's that?" She snickered as he now held her hands in his.

"Because, I'm sure as hell by now we'd be married and have beautiful little babies." He winked as she blushed, shaking her head as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"In your dreams, flyboy." She teased.

"Oh, I've dreamt of it plenty of times, and my dreams tend to come true. I got the Falcon, I got the girl of my dreams... I'll get the marriage and kids soon, I know it." He spoke with such confidence as she simply nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't want to spend forever with anyone else." She sighed, leaning in to kiss him before he brought her down with him.

"Stay a bit more, you need some rest." He mumbled against her lips, leaving a few pecks before holding her close.

Nuzzling against him as she shut her eyes, Y/N smiled. "Okay."

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since Ben's recovery and return, Y/N had gone back home to a set of very worried parents but she reassured that everything was alright and that she had the Resistance to thank. Of course, they were curious as to what happened as she told them everything—even the fact that she was with Ben. Although they wanted her to be with someone of royal bloodline (even though Ben technically was) they let it be, as long as she was happy and as long as he was a good man. They knew the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo was the right fit.

Waiting eagerly in the hangar of the Resistance base, taking in deep breaths as he held something behind him, Ben heard the sounds of heels hitting the concrete ground, looking up to see the princess rush up to him with a toothy grin and open arms. "Ben!" She called out as he walked over, catching her with one arm as she wrapped hers over his shoulders, kissing him eagerly. She hadn't seen him for a little over a week—excluding the holcalls—and was desperate to see him again. After all, she had grown attached and was very much in love with him.

"Princess." He smiled, kissing her cheek before lowering her. "I've got you a little something..."

"Really?" She asked, holding her hands together before he pulled his arm before him, a large bouquet of assorted flowers in his hold. "Oh! They're gorgeous!" She exclaimed, grabbing them before pulling Ben down by his collar and kissing him again, causing him to chuckle.

"Glad you like them." He said before grabbing her free hand, walking along with her into the base. "How long are you staying?"

"Uh... well..." Trailing, Ben's eyebrows narrowed as he looked over at her.

"Y/N..."

"Well, I spoke to my parents... and I told them how I enjoyed being here and..." Biting her bottom lip, Ben stopped in his tracks and held her upper arms.

"Princess, spit it out, you're worrying me." Ben nervously laughed.

"They said I can work with the Resistance from time to time!" She squealed as Ben's eyes widened.

"What! Yes!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her, rocking from side to side. "I told you, you could do it."

"I know... Thank you, love." Y/N smiled up at him before tiptoeing and giving him a sweet kiss. "This also means _you_ have to stay and help from time to time." She poked Ben's chest as he nodded.

"Anything if it means seeing you." He winked, swiping his finger across her cheek before wrapping an arm around her.

Walking on as they went down the steps to find Leia, Ben kept leaving kisses against Y/N's cheek and neck, causing her to laugh when his hair tickled her.

Trying to stop him as she pressed a hand against his face, he only kissed her palm and laughed into it. "Come on..." He whined.

"Not now, Ben, later..." She lowly spoke as he smirked.

"It's going to be a lot more worse later, princess. Like, a lot more worse. I feel it in my pants, you know, it's been too long."

"Oh, gosh!" Shoving him away, Ben only pulled her with him.

"The two love birds." Kaydel teased as she walked over with Poe.

"I could've sworn you had something for him since the very beginning. Especially at the gathering, you know, when he stared at you and you casually looked back wen he wasn't." Poe teased as Ben smirked.

Smiling, Y/N leaned her head against Ben's chest after wrapping her arms around his waist. "I guess I always had something there in my heart for the scoundrel."


	6. Epilogue | The Solo's

A little over a year had passed since the rescuing of Ben Solo on the Supremacy. A little over a year since the fall of their Supreme Leader Snoke and the upbringing of the chaos within the First Order. Life had gone back to normal, at least, partially normal. Ben still had his smuggling runs that he went on and Y/N still had her princess duties, but, the two met in between. As often as either could, they helped amongst the Resistance. Ben claimed that he only did it for the fact to _be beside his princess_ , but Y/N knew he did it also for his family and friends.

Months after Ben's return, and after spending most of his free time with Y/N, the two had gotten married. It was a bit too soon for the princess' parents, but she countered that with _you would've had me_ _marry some prince in less amount of time_. Of course, this had shut them up. After all, the two felt as if they found the one they were meant to be with.

The proposal came by surprise, Ben saying he had an emergency smuggling run to go on and had to take Y/N with him. "Scoundrel, what are you doing?! I'm in the middle of working with your mother!" The princess had exclaimed.

"It's- it's very important!" He exclaimed, getting hold of her hand and rushing her with him to the Falcon.

"Seriously?! I am not your smuggling partner! Scoundrel! _Ben_!" The second Ben had lowered the ramp and bought her on board, Y/N's heart skipped a beat at the sight of dozens upon dozens of bouquets of flowers all around the canopy. "Ben..." Just as he had let her hand go, he moved before her and got to one knee. "Ben!" She squealed, a grin overtaking her expression

"My princess, I know it's only been so long, but I can't think of waiting years just to do this. I love you more than words could possibly formulate, so..." Pulling out a ring from the pocket of his jacket, Ben let out a shaky breath. "Will you marry me?"

With a gasp at the sight of the ring, Y/N was quick to put it on her ring finger before tackling him, attacking his face with kisses. "I was thinking of asking you myself."

"Yourself?" Ben questioned as the princess lifted herself from peppering his skin with sweet kisses. "You were going to ask me to marry you?" He lifted a brow as she nodded. "Oh, princess, you are so eager."

Seeing the smirk on his lips, Y/N rolled her eyes before lowering herself, just about to kiss him. "So are you, scoundrel."

Sitting in deep thought, outside by one of the landing platforms, watching as the sun was setting, Y/N smiled to herself at the thought of Ben's proposal. Lifting her left hand and eyeing both the engagement and wedding ring, her smile grew. She was more than happy to have been married to Ben. After their connection, one that was still growing strong, the two had grown closer. Learned much about one another. It even awakened something within Ben that had bound him to _his_ princess.

"What are you smiling about?" Ben asked as he spotted her, walking over and standing before her, dressed in formal clothing as the two would soon make a trip to her home planet. "Is it me? Are you thinking about me? I know I'm a good thought." He smirked.

"Shut up." Y/N rolled her eyes with a small laugh, reaching up to grab his left hand, eyeing his wedding band before bringing his knuckles to her lips, leaving a small kiss.

"Hmm... then maybe it wasn't about me, maybe it was something relating to me." Ben teased as she sighed.

"Conceited scoundrel." She huffed, but he only smiled, grabbing her hand—the one that had held his—and sat beside her. "You love to make everything about you, huh? As if Ben Solo is the greatest man in the galaxy, I'll have you know, there are plenty of people and creatures out there who-"

Leaning over and pressing small kisses up Y/N's neck, her breath lightly hitched before she sucked her lips in. "You were saying?" Ben mumbled against her skin as his thumb brushed over her knuckles. "Let's be real, I am the greatest man in this galaxy. Actually, in the universe."

Scoffing, Y/N shook her head. "Keep flattering yourself, laser brain."

"Oh, I will, because I know that deep down inside..." Wrapping his arm around her waist as his hand slid from her own, he reached up and tilted her head by her chin. "You know it to be true."

"You are so cocky." She breathed, eyes shutting for a moment, only to stand up. "We have a celebration to attend, Solo." Y/N pointed a finger as Ben frowned, a hunch in his back as if she had taken something away from him.

"Why do you _always_ do that to me?" Ben whined. "You know how riled up I get..."

"Well, you should know better." Y/N crossed her arms. "I am not about to make love out in the open."

Narrowing his eyes and glaring up at her, Ben pushed against his knees and stood up. "Fine, but you know how bad it gets when I let it build up."

Shaking her head and grabbing his hand, she chuckled. "It makes it all the better." Y/N winked before walking the two over to the Falcon.

* * *

 

"Nothing like a royal celebration." Ben grumbled, leaning against a high table with his elbow pressed against the surface, drink in his hand as Y/N stood beside him. "Everyone here is so... Old and mature."

Smiling to herself Y/N shook her head. "Ben, these are all practically the same people that went to our wedding." She said over to him as the two eyed the crowd from the second floor balcony.

"Exactly my point... Old and mature. Even some of the people amongst the Resistance are the same way, except... more casually dressed." Ben said. "There were far too many people at our wedding, might I say-"

"You said that plenty of times the day of." Y/N chuckled as Ben nodded.

"And I'll say it again. There were way too many guests for my liking. Felt like I was at some sort of... coronation." Taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage in his glass cup, Y/N looked up at him.

"Well, you wanted to marry a princess, and you will have to deal with it again when I am crowned queen and if we ever have children." She said as Ben instantly looked over.

"If? You seem to underestimate me, my dear princess. I am a pot of _gold_." He winked as she rolled her eyes. "We'll have one... or multiple."

Seeing the smirk grow on his lips, Y/N lifted her glass of wine and took a sip. "We'll see about that." Taking another sip of wine as Ben had done the same with his drink, Ben frowned as his drink nearly ran empty.

"Ah, dammit..." He groaned. "I need more." Standing up straight, Ben aimed for the bar.

"Wait, so do I." Y/N said before making her way over to his side, the two walking over to the bar.

One refill turned into multiple refills. Y/N had gotten carried away as did Ben, the two not being able to drink all that often with their busy lives. Of course, with multiple rounds came the unstoppable fit of giggles and strange behavior.

"Let's d- dance." Y/N nodded, waving her hand.

"No... way. No." Ben shook his head, but Y/N didn't take no for an answer, grabbing his hands and pulling him with her. Making it to the dance floor, trying to sway to the music without tripping, Ben had to keep a tight grip around Y/N's waist so she wouldn't fall. But, of course, she didn't want to sway. She started dancing around Ben, her gown flowing around her ankles as she had spun, holding his hand above her head as she did so.

Covering her mouth as she came to a stop, she hiccuped, then laughed. "Oops..." She said, resting her forehead against Ben's chest before swaying once again, then, grabbing his hands as she interlocked her fingers, pulling and pushing him to and from her.

"Y/N..." He whined.

"Whaaat?" She drawled out, slowly turning herself away from him, then spinning back into his chest with her back against him.

"We should get out of here." He whispered into her ear as he held her waist before kissing her cheek, Y/N nodding as she grabbed his hand, turning around and pulling him away from the crowd with her.

Exiting the ballroom and breaking out into fits of laughter as they rushed through the dimly lit corridors that had the moon shinning through the vast windows, Y/N lead the way as her heels echoed within the halls. "C'mon, my room isn't too far off." She pointed, guiding Ben as he was being tugged by her.

Coming to a stop at her bedroom door, she opened it and nearly shoved Ben, the man nearly stumbling as she caught his hands. Laughing, Ben backed up, only to trip over his foot and fall back, Y/N falling against him with a sudden _thud_ as he groaned. "Ouch..." He hissed, only to grin as Y/N was smiling down at him.  "You're so pretty..." He said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, knuckles brushing against the smooth skin. "So beautiful..."

"I know." She winked, teasing him as she then lifted a hand and twirled some of his hair around her finger. "But, so are you."

"I know." He smirked as she chuckled.

Getting off of him and helping him up to his feet, the two walked over to her balcony, Y/N bringing Ben behind her as she wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning her head back. Gazing up at the stars, the two stood there in a comfortable silence, eyeing the night sky together.

"I love you so much..." Y/N broke the silence, smiling to herself as she held his arms. "I really do."

"I know you do." Ben grinned, pressing a kiss at the top of her head. "I love you more than you could love me."

Sniggering, Y/N shook her head before turning around, eyeing the bow tie he had been wearing before loosening it up. Lifting her focus and gazing at his face, the beautiful freckles that scattered across it and his soft eyes, Y/N eyed his lips before breathlessly speaking. "Kiss me."

Lifting his hand and resting it against her cheek, Ben leaned forward and tilted his head, full lips pressing against her lipstick covered own.

Lying her hands against his chest, they trailed up and held the back of his neck, lips moving slowly and effortlessly against one another's before either grew eager. Grabbing fistfuls of Ben's hair as her head tilted back, Ben's lips moved down to Y/N's chin as she took in deep breaths.

Nearly panting against one another, Ben kissed down Y/N's neck before moving back up and cupping her cheeks. Eyeing her as she kept her eyes closed, Ben kissed her cheeks bones as she took in a breath. "Such a beautiful princess..."

Fluttering her eyes open, Y/N gently smiled as Ben's thumbs brushed just under her eyes. "Such a handsome smuggler."

Grinning, Ben's hand reached up to her loose hairdo, letting her hair fall from the updo it had been in before he ran his fingers through the smooth texture. Brushing his knuckles down the side of her face, Ben grinned. "I've waited all day to be left alone..." He said as she smiled. "To have the princess all to myself..."

"Hmm... Well, it's just us now." She said, Ben's hands now lying against her jaw, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip as some of her red lipstick smudged even more than it already was.

"You're so right." Lifting her up in his arms as her heels slid off of her feet, Ben nearly tossed her on her large bed, a laugh leaving her as Ben fully removed his bow tie then the jacket of his suit. Kicking off his shoes and undoing the buttons of his shirt, he quickly moved onto the bed. Hovering above Y/N as he held the side of her neck, thumb pressing against her chin as he smashed his lips against hers.

Lifting her hands into his hair, tugging as she felt his tongue part her lips and slid through them to meet her own, she nearly shoved Ben down as she wrapped an arm over his shoulders, free hand resting against his cheek.

Moving her kisses from his lips, down his chin and neck, Y/N left a trail of red lipstick stains all the way down his now exposed chest, towards the beginning of his pants. Undoing the belt and button, unzipping the pants, Ben grabbed Y/N's hands and held them in his own as he sat up. "Come on, scoundrel." She whined as Ben shook his head.

"No, nuh-uh, not after what you pulled earlier." Ben shook his head as she frowned. Letting go of her wrists and unzipping her strapless dress, the red fabric fell loosely around her waist as Ben then lifted the gown above her head and tossed it to a side before grabbing her breasts in his hands and massaging them.

"Ugh, mmm..." She hummed as Ben had pressed his lips against hers.

"Stars, I love these." Muttering against the edge of her lips, Ben pushed her down before removing the rest of his shirt, then, his pants.

Taking in deep breaths as she lied there, shivering from the lack of coverup, Ben kissed along her collar bone and chest. "Don't worry, I'll make you warm." He said, grabbing onto the red laced underwear she was in, pulling it down her smooth legs before removing his own underwear.

Looking down at her bare body beneath him, he grinned before lifting her leg and wrapping one around his waist while he spread her apart before filling her. Hearing her breath hitch as a moan then left her now parted lips, Ben's hands ran down her arms and held her own, fingers interlocking before he pressed them over her head.

Taking in a few deep breaths before he began to the thrust, the two were soon falling apart and breaking into a sweat. Y/N's eyes kept closed as her back arched while Ben's head hung, hands never leaving her own.

"Ugh... Scoundrel..." She panted, grip tightening around Ben's hands as he grunted.

"Said I'd... make you warm... princess." Ben breathed, lifting his head and looking down at her, how she lifted her chin, how her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm- I'm close." She stuttered, eyes falling open as Ben leaned in and kissed her before pressing his forehead against hers. Taking in heavy breaths, Y/N then came as Ben had soon after.

Pulling out, Ben then fell to his side as Y/N lazily rolled to face him, reaching over and holding the back of his neck as she kissed his collarbone. "What a lovely birthday celebration... your mother had."

* * *

 

Standing in the command room of the Resistance base, eyeing over some data, Y/N took in a deep breath. Something had been off about her for a few days now but she hadn't paid it any mind. But, Ben had. He felt something different about her and through the Force.

"Princess." Hearing Ben call out, Y/N looked over and saw him nudge his head for her to walk over.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked towards him, but Ben grabbed her hand and pulled her elsewhere, away from others.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as her eyebrows instantly narrowed.

"Y- Yeah, why?"

"Are you sure?" Leaning forward and looking her in the eyes, Y/N leaned back.

"Yes, why? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She shook her head but Ben sighed.

"Princess..." Slumping his shoulders, Y/N tilted her head.

"What? I've been a little off lately but that's it." She shrugged.

"A little off?" He questioned.

"Yeah... Nothing out of this world..." She brushed off, but Ben knew that wasn't true especially not when she suddenly grew wide eyed and flinched, as if she were about to puke.

"Y/N?" Looking at her with a concerned expression, she covered her mouth, rushing away and over to a washroom as Ben instantly ran over to her side. "Oh, princess..." Seeing her puke as he rubbed her back, she took in a deep breath. "Let's take you to the med bay."

Standing just outside of the room her son and his wife had been in, Leia crosses her arms and watched through the window. "What is it?" Kaydel asked as she stood beside her.

"Y/N had been a bit off for a few days now. She's been in and out of it, she just puked and Ben rushed her here..." Leia said. "I think she's pregnant." She shrugged as Kaydel's eyes widened.

"W- What?"

"I know what the symptoms are, I went through it with Ben." Leia nudged her head. "She's either got food poisoning or she's pregnant. The latter seems far more accurate." Seeing the two sit there as the doctor had ran a few tests and examined Y/N, Leia took in a small breath. "I'm hoping it's that for my own selfish reasons."

Seeing the doctor walk out, Leia turned to face Kaydel. "What if it isn't?"

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Leia winked, the two standing there patiently before the doctor walked back. "Excuse me, is she pregnant?"

"General Organa." The doctor bowed their head. "If you were anyone else, I'd say no... but, seeing as you are the mother-in-law... and the mother of the father-"

"Aha!" Leia pointed, then looked over at Kaydel. "Pregnant."

"Wow." Kaydel's eyebrows lifted as the doctor sighed.

"Thank you." Leia smiled over to the man, only to grew wide eyed. "Wait!" She shrieked as the doctor stopped in their tracks.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"She's- She's pregnant!" Leia nearly shouted as her heart raced with excitement. "Oh, how lovely!" Feeling her eyes swell up with tears, she then shooed the doctor. "Go, go tell them!"

"Right away." He bowed his head before entering the examine room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Solo." The doctor said as he shut the door behind him.

"What is it, doc?" Ben asked as he stood beside Y/N, holding her hand.

"It's fairly good news. She has nothing wrong, everything is fine with her." The doctor said as the two nodded.

"Then- then what is it?" Y/N asked.

"Well, it seems to be that you are pregnant, Mrs. Solo." At the sound of that, her eyes widened.

"P- Pregnant?" She stuttered as Ben's heart skipped a beat. "Ben, Ben-" Turning to him, she saw the look of shock on his face. "Sweetie?"

"Pregnant?" He asked as the doctor nodded. "YES!" He exclaimed as Y/N smiled. "I'm going to be a father!"

"I will let you two be." The doctor smiled before walking out.

"I told you it'd happen." Ben said as he pulled Y/N into a hug. "I can't believe it... But I can."

"Oh, scoundrel." She chuckled as she hugged him back with a smile. "We're going to be parents..."

Leaning back and kissing her face, Ben nearly cried into her shoulder with pure joy. "We have to tell my parents."

Lifting his face and rubbing his tears away, she began to tear up herself as she nodded. "Come on." Grabbing his hand and standing up, the two walked out, only to see a group waiting for them—Kaydel, Poe, Chewie, Han, and Leia. "Uh... Did you happen to overhear the news?"

"Leia told us." Poe said.

"I got a little too excited. Sorry." She lifted a hand as Y/N shook her head with a small laugh.

"Y/N's pregnant." Ben smiled, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Looks like someone's about to go through my pain." Han teased as Ben rolled his eyes. "Especially if it's a boy."

"I think Ben will do just fine." Y/N nodded with a smile leaning against her husband. "We'll do just fine."

* * *

 

The nine months was an emotional time period. A very _wild_ time period. Ben was a bit over the top about the situation and Leia had to calm him down a few times before Y/N would lose her mind. Eventually, he eased off and tried not being as attentive. _Tried_. It was hard when he was worried and very on top of Y/N's pregnancy.

A month had passed since Y/N gave birth to their daughter—a bundle of joy who did just that, bring joy. Ben was beyond happy, only a month in and he was all over his daughter. Although there was sleepless nights, Ben loved the little angel more than anything. He loved carrying her around, giving her little kisses, speaking to her and listening to her coos and giggles. She had become his world as much as Y/N had.

Standing beside Y/N as the two stood on a balcony before her people as she held their daughter, the two waved. A ceremony was always held whenever a new member of the family was born. The future princess of the planet once her mother took the title of queen.

"Enough of this, I want some family time." Ben mumbled over to Y/N as she laughed. "I also wanna get out of _this_."

"Okay, okay..." Waving goodbye, the two entered the palace before walking back to her room. "Hi, my sweet little princess." Y/N smiled as she looked down at her daughter, nuzzling her nose against the baby's as she squirmed with a small giggle.

Walking over to the two, Ben kissed Y/N's cheek before looking down at their daughter. "My little angel." Brushing the back of his finger against her cheek, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead as she cooed. "I wonder if you'll turn out wanting to be a smuggler like me." He teased.

"Let's hope not, I don't need you two being far away from me." Y/N shook her head as Ben wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Maybe she wants to be a queen... or a Resistance fighter. A pilot... Maybe even a Jedi, I can feel the Force around her... she cold be sensitive." Ben said.

"Whatever she wants to be, I'll support it. As long as it doesn't hurt her."

"Mmm... Yeah, me too." Ben hummed before picking her up in his hands, lifting her and nuzzling his nose against her cheek as she giggled—something the both of you loved doing. "My sweet pea." Leaving little kisses against her puffy, rosy cheeks, Ben then smothered her face with them as she continued to giggle, growing jumpy in his hold as she kicked her legs in her blanket.

Walking over and resting her head on Ben's arm, watching her daughter, Y/N smiled. Her own little family that she knew would grow.

Turning to look at his wife, Ben smiled before kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Looking up at him, grinning, Y/N winked. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
